Camera, as a video input or acquiring apparatus, has become part of the basic configuration of an electronic apparatus, such as a smart phone, a tablet, or a laptop. With increasing of the resolution, cameras on electronic apparatuses now can capture photos or videos having a comparable quality to those captured by conventional portable cameras and even to those captured by low-end single-lens reflex cameras.
In conventional technologies, an electronic apparatus may include one or more than one cameras, but each camera may be used for limited purposes. For example, a built-in camera of an electronic apparatus is usually only used to capture pictures, e.g., a front camera is only used to take selfies and a rear camera is only used to take landscape photos or portraits.